


Mirror Image

by InkWell_and_Feather



Series: Short Story Prompts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Injury, Mirror Universe, basically there are two solluxes, but merged with this one, but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkWell_and_Feather/pseuds/InkWell_and_Feather
Summary: Someone's chasing him and he thinks it's...himself?





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wanted to work on keeping my stories short but still long enough that they're engaging and this was the result. I have a few other prompts that I want to do and if ya'll want to see me do any [yell at me on tumblr](http://oakleafupdate.tumblr.com/ask) or comment it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

‘ _Shit shit shit shit oh fuck fuck fuck oh shit’_ Sollux’ inner monologue continued on, using language that could put Karkat to shame. The grey corridor kept going on and on and on; no matter how far or fast he ran the end remained far ahead of him. When he first entered he’d tried to open each door as he came across it, but found them all locked tight. They didn’t have any keyholes, which puzzled him to no end, but he had bigger things to think about. Laughter echoing from behind him sent a chill skittering down his spine and caused him to try and stick a few more feet between him and his pursuer.

“Sol-lux!” A familiar voice called out to him and his thoughts were stopped by his inner-self screaming like a wriggler. He’d normally be embarrassed by it, but under present circumstances he would let it slide. “You can’t run forever Sollux!”

He tried to call back with a snarky response but all he could manage was a strained wheezing sound. All those hours he racked up sitting at his husktop instead of doing literally anything classified as activity were starting to catch up with him. The light at the end of the corridor started fading in and out, and when he realized that it was his vision and not whatever was creating said light, Sollux stopped. He put his back to the wall and slid to the floor, completely exhausted. Now that he’d finally allowed himself a rest he didn’t think he’d be able to get back up again.

A troll’s shadow was growing in size on the opposite wall. Two sets of short and spiky horns, a frame too thin to be considered healthy, and walking with a limp. The other troll had received the limp earlier when Sollux had used a broken table leg to whack them until they had to stop and clutch at their wound. Their blood made the floor slipperier than Sollux was used to and he’d nearly fallen over trying to get away.

“There you are, my little jackrabbit.” Sollux closed his eyes and let his head thunk back against the wall in despair. He was never getting away now. He felt a warm hand reach out and lightly touch his face. He shuddered and tried to pull away but was just too tired to put in the effort. The hand had a long palm and skinny fingers, neatly trimmed nails at the end lightly scratching at his lower ear. He turned away but the hand brought him right back. “Now, now.”

“Go away,” It was weak and his voice cracked a little, but he managed to speak beyond a whisper or a breath. His pursuer chuckled to themselves like one would if a child posed a question that was simply too innocent. Sollux’ upper lip twitched in platonic loathing and contempt – he was _not_ a child, fuck you very much.

“Come now, aren’t you going to open your eyes? I want to see them before I steal the light behind them.” The mustardblood swallowed back the bile rising in his throat and cautiously cracked his eyes open. He tried to shut them immediately afterwards but found his eyelids uncooperative; his chaser was holding them open, the sick bastard. “There we go, just like mine.”

Sollux stared into the reflection of himself in his own eyes, but at the same time they weren’t his at all. Everything about the two of them was identical, down to the Psii scars between ~~his~~ _their_ horns. It was like looking into some sick mirror, and having the mirror look right back at him. He could feel his own hands - all the callouses and scars and things he thought made him _unique_ – softly running over his jawline and tracing his collarbone as they went down. This is not what Karkat means when he yells “GO FUCK YOURSELF, CAPTOR.” This is so much worse. He took in a shuddering breath, preparing himself for the worst.

But just like that, the hands are gone.

Shocked, Sollux opened his eyes to find that his doppelganger was nowhere in sight. He cast a few wary glances around to see if he’d just left to get a murder weapon or to pull out a camera and yell “Surprise, fucker!” but nothing happened. His mirror-self didn’t pop out behind any corners.

It was quiet.

 And then he realized he wasn’t sitting in a corridor, he was in his respiteblock. Specifically, he’d fallen asleep at his husktop again. He was alone, only the soft glow of his screen and the gentle hum of his bees to keep him company. Sollux rose from his chair, stretched out his aching spine and checked the door to his respiteblock to make sure it was closed and locked tight.

He was never neglecting to use his ‘coon again, that’s for damn sure.

**Author's Note:**

> [ This is the prompt list I've been choosing from if you're interested.](https://homestuck-fanfics.deviantart.com/journal/200-Prompts-With-your-picks-453273923)


End file.
